The outpatient facility is a treatment and research resource for a variety of studies related to manic-depressive illness such as: (a) the dynamics of couples group therapy as an adjunct to lithium maintenance, (b) attitudes toward and perceptions of bipolar illness in the affected families, (c) pregnancy and the post-partum period in patients and spouses, (d) child development and affective response in infants with a bipolar parent, and (e) biological and pharmacological studies of rapid-cycling bipolar patients. Specific new findings include: data on correlates of compilance with maintenance therapy; evidence that patients and spouses share many dysfunctional attitudes; evidence that many male bipolar patients are also prone to pregnancy-related or post-partum episodes; findings suggesting that 15-month old infants with a bipolar parent show unusual responses to separation in a controlled testing paradigm; and evidence that rapid-cycling bipolar patients on lithium have a strikingly high incidence of hypothalamic-pituitary-thyroid axis abnormalities.